A Singer's Song
by Halian-Nahele-Catori
Summary: Bella is a 14 year old who was had be turned and left in the middle of the woods. Now, 40 years later the Volturi have found her and her animal companions. They find that she has not 1 but 3 mates in Volterra. But Edward still wants her, he believes she is his mate and will stop at nothing to have her. And what happens when her past comes knocking? Full Summary inside
1. Full Summary, Warning, Disclaimer

**Full Summary:** Isabella {Bella} Swan is the twin sister to Peter Swan. It is their 14th birthday and she is on her way home when she is attacked by a human drinking vampire named Edward. However, instead of killing her, he changes her, believing her to be his mate because her blood sings to him and her mind is silent to him. She wakes up from her change alone in the woods and kills the first thing she finds, an adult female mother timber wolf. Upon finding that the wolf was a mother, she takes in the pup and raises it as her own. Now it's 40 years later. Bella {Who now goes by Isa} and her animal companions have been found by the Volturi. Upon being taken to Volterra Isa finds that she has, not one, but three mates. Not only that, but she is bonded as family to several of the Volturi guard members. However, her happiness is short lived. Edward still wants her, and he plans to get her no matter what it takes. Lucky for Isa her mates and her new family will do anything to protect her. But will it be enough? Follow Isa as she goes through the joy of finding what she thought was lost, loosing those that she loves dearly, and has her life flipped upside down.

**Warning:** Rated M for language, underage sex {Kind of}, Rape, and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. That right goes to SM. I do, however, own the plot of this story and the powers that Bella has that she didn't in Twilight. I also own, Siria, Anarah, Neti, Kett, Rina, Lupin, and Alainn. As well as Simara, Larah, Aecael, Keraera, Evana, Feraer, and any other unrecognizable characters in this story.

{Also, because I posted this, the chapters are a little messed up right now. Sorry about that. I did fix it, but it'll take a bit to get back to normal. Sorry}


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Do I want to? Yes. Do I? no, SM owns all rights to Twilight, I just play with her characters. I do, however own all of the animal companions that you will see in this story :)

**Author's note: **This story will contain things such as, Rape, underage sex (kinda), torture, bondage, blood play, beastiality (kinda) and more, you have been warned.

All animal dialogue will be in _italics_

Also, most of the names for the animal companions as well as any OCs that may show up, will be eather Elvish, comming from an Elvish name generator, or they will be words from Google Translate. The real meaning for the words as well as it's meaning in the story will be listed in the ending Author's Note.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****Prologue**

**Bella POV- 1928**

I shivered slightly as the wind howled through the trees. It was my 14th birthday and here I was lost in the damned forest. I had taken this shortcut so many times before on my way to and from school, but now, in the dark, I had lost my way. I huffed and cursed myself. Mother had never heard me curse before, but all of Father's friend's children were boys, not to mention my twin brother Peter was a boy and so was Jasper, Pete's best friend, so I learned.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my foot caught on an upturned tree root. My arms shot out to catch my fall and I felt somthing dig into the palm of my hand. I cried out in pain as I sat up and moved to inspect my hand. The moon was full and bright and I could see the sharp rock that suck out from my palm.

Growling I pulled it out and dropped it. I could feel the warmth of my blood dripping down my arm and I flinched. What happened next, happened so fast I couldn't keep up. But first I was looking around for somthing to stop the bleeding and the next I was pressed against a tree with a hand around my slender neck.

The man who was holding me growled softly. He had copper hair that was in a messy disarray, almost like he had run his fingers through it one too many times. His skin was pale and cold, or at least, his hand was cold. His eyes were a frightening black, and they were currently locked on my bleeding hand.

He brought my bleeding hand to his face with his free hand and studied it for a moment. Then he sniffed it and his tongue darted out. He licked the cut clean and then he growled, "MINE!" I felt his teeth in my neck and I cried out in pain. My vision blacked and I knew I was dying. Suddenly I felt fire. I was burning. I screamed.

I don't know how long I burned, but for a long time all I could focus on was the pain. So I was suprised when I found I could focus on the things going on around me. I could hear the birds chirping and the sound of the river. I could hear the speeding sound of my heart. I could feel the fire start to leave my body, all moving to my heart. Finally my heart stuttered and stopped.

My eyes snapped open and I took a deep breath. The scent of somthing sweet hit me and my throat burned. My instinct took over and when I finally came back to myself I held the body of a full grown wild wolf in my arms. My chest heaved and I made my way over to the lake that I was sitting near.

I looked at my reflection and was taken by suprise. My eyes were a bright red, that was the first thing I noticed. I also noticed the thick red liquid running down my chin and neck. I ran my finger through some of it and sniffed. It smelled great. I licked it from my fingers and then I ran my tongue over my lips and chin, cleaning as much as I could with my tongue before washing the rest off with the water.

I stood at the edge of the lake after cleaning my face and took in the rest of my appearance. I was just as pale as the man who had tried to kill me. My hair, which had once been a dull muddy brown colour, was now a beautiful chocolate brown with streaks of gold, red, ash blonde, and black. It was thicker and longer. Once it had been flat, lifeless, and barly hung past my shoulders.

Now it hung in soft, thick waves down to my waist. My face had slimmed out and lost what little bit of baby fat I still had left. My lips were fuller and had a pinkish tone to them. I looked down to study the rest of my body. The dress I had been wearing was shredded, no doubt from the bear. I removed the shredded cloth and used the lake as a mirror once again.

My stomach had flattened nicely, I noted happily. My body also took on the curves of a woman. Where I had once been all but flat chested, my breasts now could have filled the bodice of my sister's dresses, and she was nearly 16. I found that they were nice and round, but not overly so, and even though I still had the appearance of a 13 year old, they didn't look out of place.

I also noticed that I seemed to have grown slightly taller. All in all the changes in my appearance were quite stunning, I doubted that even Mother would recognize me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of pawsteps. I turned around quickly and noticed a small wolf pup was nuzzling the adult that I had killed. I instantly felt horrible.

I made my way over and sat down next to the dead body of who I now realized was the pup's mother. "Come here little one." I cooed at the pup. It looked at me with suprised green eyes and made it's way over to me. "Hello." I cooed as I moved to pat it's head. It flinched away from me and I frowned. "I won't hurt you little one." It looked up at me.

_You killed my mother_. She said. I was taken aback. The pup had spoken to me. I sat there for a moment, stunned into silence. Finally I took an unneeded breath. "I will explain to you somthing, little one. You know how you and your mother eat the deer, rabbits, and stray cats from the forest to live?" She gave a light nod. "The same way that you need those creatures to live, I needed your mother." I explained.

"I did not realize that she was your mother, little one, and for that I am very sorry." I continued as I looked over the body of her mother. "In return for giving me her life for me to live, I will take care of you for her." I promised as I looked back at the little pup. She thought about my words for a moment before she nodded and crawled into my lap. _Very well. Do you have a name?_

I smiled at her. "My name is Bella little one. Do you have a name?" She shook her head. _Mother always called me child_. I began to pet her lightly. "I shall name you Siria, it was a name in one of my story books. It means Cathunter in Elvish." I explained as I began to pet her gently. She nodded once and I smiled. "Sleep now Siria, when you wake, we shall hunt together." Once she fell asleep I set her down and stood, looking down at my naked self I desided to skin Siria's mother and use her fur as cloths, that way at least somthing of her body could be put to good use.

And that is what I did. I skinned her mother and hung the skin to dry. I then buried the body. Once that was finished, the skin was dry enough for me to begin working. By the time the sun came up, I had made myself a top and a skirt, thought the skirt didn't cover much, nor did the top, but they covered what was needed. As Siria woke I smiled at her. "Come now Siria, we will hunt." She nodded and we took off.

I didn't go my full speed, but at the same time I moved faster than a human might have, my little Siria kept up with me very well. We stopped when I caught the scent of deer. Moving quickly I took down 2 of them and had both drained as the rest of the herd ran from me. After I drained them I let Siria eat them. I desided that this was how we would hunt, with me draining our kill of their blood and then Siria eating their meat.

After she had her fill we left the bodies of the deer and went back to the river to bath, well I bathed, she simply watched me as I did so. After I finished I picked her up and ran with her untill I found some caves that would work well for a resting place for my Siria.

The one that we were going to stay in was apart from the rest of them. It had a flat top so I could lay on it wile she slept and look at the stars. The roof of the cave would become our favorite spot to simply lay about when we weren't hunting or bathing.

* * *

**Edward POV- 1928**

I was hunting in the forest this night. Thats what I did when I couldn't find any wrong doers. I simply couldn't find it in myself to kill an innocent. But when that heavenly scent hit my nose, somthing inside of me snapped. I quickly found the sorce of the scent. It was a young girl, perhaps 13 or 14 at most. Her hand was cut and she was bleeding.

I had her pinned to a tree by her neck as I eyed her bleeding hand. Using my free hand I brought her hand to my face and sniffed at the blood. It smelled mouthwatering. I ran my tongue over the wound, cleaning all of the blood from her hand as I did so and I growled. "MINE!" I snarled as I sank my teeth into her slender neck.

I wanted to drain her, but somthing in me screamed to stop. And I did. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. Part of me was horrified at what I had done, but a bigger part didn't care. This girl was mine. Her blood sang to me in a way that no other's did. And now I realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts eather. She was silent to me.

I lay her down gently on the forest floor and a wicked grin spread across my face. I would leave her here and in 3 days time I would come back and claim her as my mate. She was mine and I wouldn't let her go that easily. So I left her there, planning on comming back in 3 days to take my newborn mate and claim her as mine.

~Three days later~

I followed the fading scent trail that would lead me back to my beautiful, albiet young, mate. She should be waking in just a few hours and I wanted to be there when she did. I dragged the body of the rapist behind me by his hair, he would be her first meal. I couldn't wait to watch her feed.

When I reached the sight were she should have been she was nowhere to be seen. My grip on the man's hair tightened as I howled in rage. Where had she gone? I tried to scent her out but now that she was a vampire she had a new scent, one that I was unfamiliar with, so I couldn't track her.

In my fit of rage I ended up pounding the rapist into a pulp, untill his bones were literally dust. Not wanting him to go to waist I drained him quickly and burried the body. Where ever my mate was, I would find her. But I would need help. I would have to go back to Carlisle for that. Damn. But it was for the best. So I started on my way. I would get her back if it killed me. But a plan was already forming in my head. Yes, I would have her back.

* * *

**Author's note: **So that was chapter 1. What do you think? I have already have chapter 2 written and I'm working on chapter 3 now. I will post chapter 2 tomorrow and hopfully by then I'll be done with chapter 3 and be working on chapter 4 and so on. Anyways Read and Review, tell me what you think and all that jazz.

**Names; real meanings and meanings in the story:** Siria came from the elvish name generator, its real meaning and it's meaning in the story are the same.

**In the next chapter**: 40 years later, the year is 1968 Edward is back with the Cullens, which now includes Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Bella has gained some new animal companions, the Volturi find her and her 'pets'. Edward finally sets his plan into motion, Bella goes to Volterra.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Twilight, still wish I did. SM still owns all rights. I do however own Taria Țineți, Puțin Dubhkettu, Anarah, Lupinima, Lytrina, and Álainn Mac Tíre.

**Author's note: **This story will contain things such as, Rape, underage sex (kinda), torture, bondage, blood play, and more, you have been warned.

All animal dialogue will be in _italics_

Once again, Names, their real meanings (if there is one), and their meanings in the story will be listed in the ending Author's Note.

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Change of Pace **

**Bella POV- 1968**

As I lay back against the belly of Taria Țineți (TT; Taria; Țineți; or Neți for short), the young black bear who had joined my company about 3 years ago, I gazed up at the clear night sky as I stroked the head of Puțin Dubhkettu (Kett for short), the beautiful black male fox who had entered my company about 6 years ago, Kett lay curled into a ball on my stomach with his tail over his nose as he slept. My two wolves lay on eather of my sides, also sleeping, and Lytrina (Lyly; Trina; Lytri; or Rina for short), the female Canadian lynx who had been in my company for 8 years, was curled up next to my shoulder as I thought back to what got me, us, here.

It has been roughly 40 years since that man had made me what I am. My Siria had died 20 years after I found her. I was suprised she lived that long, but I wasn't complaining. A year before she died she gave birth to a litter of 4 puppies, 3 boys and a girl. Once they were 2 years old most of them left, well all but the little girl, who I named Anarah. That was 19 years ago.

10 years ago, when Anarah was 11 years old she gave birth to a litter of puppies, almost all of which were still borns, all but 2, a pair of twins all white with black tipped ears, paws, and tails, one male and one female. When the twins were 4 Anarah died defending them from a hungry mountain lion wile I was out hunting. I buried her and have been raising the twins for 5 years. I named the male Lupinima (Lupin for short {Author's note: Yeah, I know, Harry Potter referance, didn't even do it on purpose}), which ment Wolfhearted in Romanian. I named the female Álainn Mac Tíre (Álainn or Mac for short), which ment Beautiful wolf in Irish.

8 years ago, Anarah was still alive and Lupin and Álainn were only 3, I had went hunting in Canada and had killed a lynx. It was only after she was dead that I realized she was a mother. Cowering in some bushes not far from where I was the little 1 and a half year old female lynx kit was hidden. I brought her back home and named her Lytrina, which was the name of one of my best friends when I was in school, her favorite animal was the lynx.

6 years ago, when Lupin and Álainn where only about a month away from turning 6, and Rina was 3, the four of us were hunting when we came upon a young male black fox, only a few months old if even, who was curled beside his dead mother who, from the scents around her, was killed by a coon. I took him with us and named him Puțin Dubhkettu, his name ment Little Blackfox.

3 Years ago Kett, Álainn, Lupin, Rina and I were bathing in the river when I, with my hightened hearing, heared what sounded like a fight. I took off in the direction of the sound with Kett, Alainn and Lupin hot on my tail. When we got there we saw 3 different black bears in a clearing. One full grown male, one full grown female and one female cub. The female was trying to protect her cub from the male, and she was loosing. Seconds before the male struck her down her eyes met mine, "Save her." they said. I nodded and quickly scooped up the shaking bundle of fur as the male landed the killing blow to the female. In my anger I gave the young cub to Alainn and I killed the male bear. We burried the female out of respect and, after skinning the male for his fur and letting Kett, Alainn and Lupin eat their fill, we all made our way back to the cave.

I named the young cub Taria Țineți, Taria was another name that I remembered from my story book, like Siria, Taria was elvish, it ment Onyxshadow, which basically ment black. Țineți ment Bear in Romanian. So her name ment Onyxshadow Bear, or black bear. I became the protector of Neți, Lupin, Kett, Rina, and Álainn, and, as they grew bigger, they became mine, even if I didn't need it. Álainn and Lupin were now 10 years old and fully grown, Lupin was slightly larger than his sister, on all fours he came up to my waist. Álainn only came up to my hips. Kett, who was now just a month and a half shy of 6, was about as big as a year old house cat. His spot was usually on my shoulder with his tail curled around my neck. Neți, who was now roughly 3 and a half years old, was a full 6 inches taller than me when she was on all fours, And Rina was about two thirds the size of the twins.

I was brought out of my memories by the low warning growls comming from Neți, Álainn, Lupin, Kett, and Rina. I sniffed the air and went into an immediate crouch. The wind carried several unfamiliar scents. I knew they were other vampires (I had long since figured out what I was) because they lacked the sweet smell of blood that any other creature would have possessed. When they came into the clearing I almost chuckled. How this must look to them. A young vampire, wearing a one strapped top that barly covered her breasts and a skirt that only came down to mid-thigh, both made of bear skin, a necklace made out of bear and moutain lion fangs (because if I was gonna do it, I was gonna do it right), and an anklett made out of a strip of wolf skin, crouching on the roof of a cave with a growling black fox on her shoulder, two wolves on eather of her sides with their hackles raised, a big black bear standing behind her growling and a Canadian lynx standing infront of her hissing and growling.

There were 4 of them. All dressed in the same black outfit, except for the smallest one, who wore a black dress rather than black trousers and black button down dress shirts, and black cape with a hood. They all removed their hoods and I got a good look at them. The female was almost as young as me phyiscally. Her blond hair was up in a tight bun and she wore a scowl. The boy to her left was probably the same age as her and I. He had light brown hair that curled slightly at the nape of his neck. He too seemed to wear a scowl, though a slightly less frightening one.

The vampire to the right of the female was also young. If I was 14 I would guess him to be perhaps 16 or 17 if even. He had short dusty blonde hair that only just barly brushed down his forhead. His expression was one of amusment, boredom, and slight curiousity. The fourth vampire stood behind the three children. He was much older, probably around 25 or 26. He was massive in size and he reminded me of the male black bear that had killed Neți's mother. He had black hair that was parted down the middle and made him look like he was wearing a toupee. The feature that stood out the most was their red eyes. My eyes had turned golden within a year of being a vampire. The youngest boy spoke then.

"We didn't mean to startle you young one. We mean no harm, we were simply passing through when we caught your scent, we were curious." My eyes widened, it had been 40 years since I had heard anyone besides my companions speak to me. Neți growled Isa, _I don't trust them._ I nodded, if my companions didn't trust them neather would I. _I think we should give them a chance, all they are is curious after all._ Rina argued. Lupin, Kett and Álainn growled their agreement. I finally nodded and moved out of my crouch, Lupin and Álainn sat down as did Rina. Neți curved slightly so that most of her body was still behind me but her front half was now beside me, it was what she did when she wanted to protect me. I scowled at her. "Neți behave." I scolded her, our visitors all but forgotten for the moment. "Lupin, Kett, Rina and Álainn all agreed to atleast let them speak before we try to attack." She huffed and moved back behind me but didn't sit. Kett was now laying across my shoulder with his tail around my neck. I looked back at our visitors, all of which were looking at me in suprise.

"My name is Isabella, but I go by Isa now. These are my companions and friends, this is Taria Țineți, we call her Neți for short." I said, pointing to myself and then Neți. "This is Lupinima, or Lupin for short, and his sister Álainn Mac Tíre, who we call Álainn." I continued, placing a hand on Lupin's head first, and then Álainn's. "This is Puțin Dubhkettu, who we call Kett." I said, patting Kett's head and smiling lightly. "And that is Lytrina, who we call Rina." I finished, pointing to Rina, who was still at my feet.

The boy spoke again. "Erm.. my name is Alec, this is my sister Jane, and our covenmates Felix and Demetri." He explained, pointing to himself, then the girl, then the big guy behind them and the other boy on the other side of the girl. "We are part of the Volturi." I tilted my head. "Volturi? Never heard of ya." All four seemed taken aback. "Isa, where is your creator?" I frowned. "Creator?" Alec sigh. "The one who turned you into a vampire." I growled then. "I don't know and I don't care. He almost drained me but he stopped suddenly and left me to burn in the middle of the forest, when I woke I was alone. I killed the first thing I came in contact with, Lupin and Álainn's great grand mother. I then saw their grandmother, Siria, who was only a pup at the time. I raised Siria who died only a year after giving birth to a litter of puppies. Lupin and Álainn's mother, Anarah, was the only female of that litter. I raised her untill she died defending the twins. I came upon the others over time. I was changed 40 years ago." I said through gritted teeth.

My companions were all growling again and I hummed softly so they would calm down. All 4 of the red eyed vampires looked pissed. Alec spoke again. "The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. We creat and enforce the laws. What your creator did to you is against the law, and punishable by death, to leave a human wile in the middle of a change and let them fend for themselves, though it seems you've done an excelent job on your own." His eyes wandered over my companions before landing back on me. "If you don't mind, we would like for you to come with us to Volterra, the home of the Volturi."

All of my companions started growling and hissing. _NO!_- Kett; _Stay away from her!_-Neți ; _Don't take her from us!_- Álainn and Lupin; _I'll die before I let you take her!-_ Rina. I sigh. "Guys calm down." I looked at Alec. "Only if my companions can come with, I am all they know, as I have raised each and every one of them, and they are all I have come to know, I could not bare to part with them, they are all the family I have left." I looked pointedly at Alec and then Jane, hoping that they, being siblings, would understand. Felix bristled and growled. "How dare you make demands!" He hissed and took a step forward. Before he could take another step all of my companions had moved from the roof of our cave to infront of him. Neți faced him head on with Álainn and Lupin flanking her. Rina was standing on Neți's back wile Kett stood on Lupin's, all of them were snarling at him. I knew he could easily move past them if he wanted, but he stopped short, seeming suprised that they would protect me like that. I chuckled softly and jumped from the roof, landing gracefully on my feet I stalked forward, walking inbetween Neți and Lupin.

I stopped next to her and placed a hand on her head to calm her. I smirked at the male. "Like I said, they are family, we look after eachother, and we would sooner die than be separated." I snarled out at him. He snarled and got right up in my face. "I don't take orders from little girls!" he hissed. I snorted. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that, compared to you Jane is a little girl, and you seem to take orders from her just fine." I heard the tinkling of female laughter and my lips twiched, good to know I'm on her good side, somthing about her just screamed dangerous. Felix snarled and was about to say somthing else when Jane spoke. "Felix!" she snapped. He jumped and turned to look at her. She was glaring. "Step away from the girl." He growled but did as he was told and I snorted and turned my attention to Jane. "May I please take them with?" She smiled kindly, "Of course. One more question before we leave though, how old are you physically?" I smiled. "I was turned on my 14th birthday." She grinned. "Same age as me and my brother."

~In Volterra several hours later~

I was riding on Neți's back as our group made it's way through the forest to Volterra. It amused me greatly that they had to land their plane in the middle of the forest so that people wouldn't see a bear, 2 wolves, a black fox, a Canadian lynx and a forest woman come off the plane. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix wern't running as fast as they could, they needed for the rest of us to be able to keep up. Finally we came upon the castle. I slid off of Neți's back as they led us through the hallways. The scent of vampires hit me like a train. After being secluded for so long, it was strange to be surrounded by so many unfamiliar scents.

Finally they showed us into the 'Throne Room'. Seated in the 3 thrones were 3 different vampires. The one on the left was probably the eldest both physically and chronologically, physically I would guess him to be about 50, give or take. He had long black hair that fell past his shoulders. His face held an almost sickly look to it, and he seemed so sad, as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest, I found myself wishing I could take away his pain. He reminded my of the grandfather I had all but forgotten from my human life. The man in the middle was slightly frightening. Physically I would guess him to be about early to mid 40s. He too had long black hair but his face held an expression like that of a child in a toy store. Finally the one on the right. He was the youngest physically, at about only 19 or 20. He was also the most handsome of the 3. He had blonde hair that just barly swept his shoulders.

Though he wore a scowl that was simular to what Jane wore when we first met, it made him just that much more handsome. His red eyes were not frightening like I knew they should have been, they looked... right.. on him. Finally the one in the middle spoke. "Hello dear one." His voice was light and airy and it made me want to shudder. "My name is Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus, and Caius." He motioned first to the sad one, and then to the handsome one. "What a pleasure it is to have you here in Volterra, it is always nice to have new guests." He exlaimed as he walked over to me and placed his hand, palm up, infront of me. I looked at it questioningly. _Don't touch his hand Isa, I don't trust him, he could hurt you. _Lupin said softly with a slight growl, all of my companions were on edge now. I looked down at Lupin. "He has no reason to hurt me Lupin, I have not broken any of their laws, Jane explained that on the way here, remember?" He huffed softly and I turned back to old, dark and creepy.

He had an expression of curiousity. Gramp Vam had a simular expression as he looked from me to my companions, then from me to old, dark and creepy, then from me to sexy blonde, then from me to Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix, then from me to himself, and then he repeated the process. Sexy blonde held a look of boredom, but his eyes held curiousity as he studied me. Old, dark and creepy cleared his throat. "Forgive me dear one, may I have your hand for just a moment?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" He seemed taken aback for a moment and sexy blonde smirked. Old, dark and creepy recovered. "I would like to read your soul. It is a power I have. But I must be touching you for it to work." I didn't quite trust him but I placed my hand in his anyways. His face flickered between emotions, from anger to happyness, to saddness, back to happy, to amusment, to suprise, to anger, back to amusment before he let my hand go.

"Remarkable. It seems that our young Isa has a gift. She can speak to animals. I also suspect that she has a few more gifts, she knew that Jane was dangerous without even knowing who Jane was. And also, young Isa, I'm not that old, and I'm not creepy... Am I?" I looked at him in horror, he heard that? That means that he heard me calling his brother sexy too. He gave me a knowing smile and I burried my face into Neți's neck fur. As I did that old, dark and creepy went over to Gramp Vamp and held out his hand. Gramp Vamp took it and let creepy (There I shortened it) read him. When creepy was finished he looked back at me and grinned. "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, can you please come stand next to Isa." The four of them did as they were told and creepy looked at us all.

"Dear Isa, Marcus, or as you call him Gramp Vamp," The vampire in question, Marcus, raised an eyebrow as creepy continued, "Has a gift, like myself, and like you and many of the others in the coven. Marcus can see the bonds between any 2 living creatures if there is a bond to be seen. He has seen a sibling bond between you and your pe.. companions." I growled when he started to say the word pets. He cleared his throat and continued. "He sees a sibling bond between you and Jane as well. He sees a family bond between himself and you, one simular to a grandparent to a grandchild." He smiled abit as he said this. "He sees a very weak family bond between you and myself, one simular to a parent and child." I raised an eybrow at that but he didn't seem to notice. "Between you and Felix there is a bond that is very much like that between two friends who just got into a fight, what that means is that the bond between the two of you could go eather way at this moment, it could become friendly, or it could become that of enemies." He explained.

"Finally, and most intrestingly, is the bonds between you, Alec, Demetri and Caius, or as you prefer to call him," creepy gave a wry smirk as he spoke the next words. "Sexy blonde." I groaned and burried my face back into Neți's neck fur. "The bonds between yourself and these three males are all that of a mating bond." I looked up at him. "What?" He smiled. "It means that Alec, Demetri, and Caius are all your soul mates." My jaw dropped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Someone shouted, oh wait, that was me.

* * *

**Edward POV- 1968**

I had been back with Carlisle for 40 years. We had 4 new members, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice annoyed me, for the first 10 years I couldn't do any planning because of her stupid visions. I finally figured out how to get around it though. Now it was time to put my plan into action. I would call up my contacts and have them search for her. Once they found her location I would go there and claim her, simple as that. I already had the Egyptian coven searching for me as well as the nomad, Alistair, and the nomadic coven I had ran into about 6 years ago, Victoria, James and Laurent.

I would have my mate back, she was mine, and only mine. I will kill anyone who tries to get inbetween us. I don't care what it takes, she will be mine. I cringed as I drained a 3rd moutain lion. Carlisle had been elated when I came back. I hated the animal diet, but he didn't know that. As soon as I get my mate back I'm going back to killing and feeding from humans.

Once I got back to the house I frowned at what I heard. Jasper was singing a country song in his head wile Alice was thinking about shoes. Everyone else's thoughts seemed normal, but our newest members were not. I went straight to their room and saw that they were packing. "You guys going somewhere?" Jasper didn't even glance up, he didn't like me very much. Alice answered for him. "One of Jasper's war buddies just called, We're going to visit them for a little wile." I didn't even bother to hide my discust from him. Jasper knew how I felt about his past, and I let him know at every opertunity I got. "Well have fun." I muttered.

* * *

**Jasper POV- 1968**

I was so happy to have found my mate, but why she brought me here I'll never know. That asshat Edward was a pain. He didn't even try to hide his distast for my past. But being here made my Alice happy, so I would stay. Edward had left to hunt about an hour ago when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smirked. Opening it I answered with a, "Whats up Fucker?" I heard Peter snicker softly. "Look Jazzy boy, my voices are tellin me that you and your mate got to get down here pronto." I frowned. "What's going on?" He sigh. "Eddy boy is off his rocker that's what's going on. You remember Bella?" I sigh. "Your twin sister from your human life, she disappeared on your guys' 14th birthday right?" He sigh.

"Yeah. Turns out a vamp got her. Your Eddy boy." I growled softly as I started packing wile holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder. "He drained her?!" He hissed. "No. He was going to but he turned her instead. She was his singer, and he thought that ment she was his mate. He left her to change and was going to go back an hour before she was suppost to wake. But she only burned for 2 days instead of 3, so when he got there, she was gone." I growled softly at that as Alice walked in and silently started packing. "So why are your voices only tellin ya this now?" I heard him sigh. "Because Eddy boy is setting his plan to find her into motion, and I need ya'll here." I growled, that asshat!

"Did your voices tell ya where she is?" I heard him running his fingers through his hair as he answered. "She's in Volterra, she's found her mates there, but Eddy is still gonna try gettin her." I growled again and was about to ask him for more info when he growled. "Eddy's commin back, block your thoughts and get here soon!" and with that he hung up. So, Peter's twin sister Bella is still alive. I chuckled softly as I started singing country in my head. They wouldn't look much like twins now. He was turned at 20, she was turned at 14. That would be an intrestin reunion.

* * *

**Author's note:** So that's chapter 2. Tell me what ya'll think. Sorry Isa's POV was so long, but there was alot that happened to her. Also Chapter 3 isn't quite finished yet, but hopfully it should be by tomarrow. anyways Read and Review and all that good stuff.

**Names; Real meaning and meanings in the story: **

Taria- doesn't have a real meaning, but in the story it means Onyxshadow, or black

Țineți- is Romanian for Bear

Puțin- is Romanian for Little

Dubh- is Irish for Black

kettu- is Finnish for Fox

Anarah- had no real meaning nor does it have any specific meaning in the story

Lup- is Romanian for Wolf

inima- is Romanian for Hearted

Lytrina- is Elvish, it's real meaning is Moonsong, it doesn't have a specific meaning in the story

Álainn-is Irish for Beautiful

Mac Tíre- is Irish for wolf.

**In the next Chapter:** Jasper and Peter take a trip down memory lane. Isa meets the wives, finds out what it means to have more than one mate, makes an enemy, and is declared the first and only queen of Volterra because she has bonds to all 3 kings. Edward finds out where Isa is and enlists the help of a very dangerous vampire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hold on let me check... Nope still don't own Twilght. I do own all Animal companions though.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't wait untill tomarrow to post this so here you go.

**Warning: **This story will contain things such as, Rape, underage sex (kinda), torture, bondage, blood play, beastiality (kinda), Underage/of age sex (ie Bella and Cauis) and more, you have been warned.

Flashbacks will be in _Italics_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Rules and Memories**

**Isa POV**

Fuck my life. Why couldn't it have stayed simple? I was perfectly happy living in the woods with my companions, but did it stay that way? Nooooooo. Now here I was is Volterra Italy, laying on the floor of my room, leaning against Neți's side with Lupin's head in my lap. Álainn was sprawled out on the gigantic bed in the corner. Kett had burrowed himself underneath one of the dressers and Rina was curled up in the sink in the bathroom that was attached to the room.

I have mates. MateSSSS. As in more than one. I have 3. 3 fucking mates. And one of them is a fucking king! Again, I wish that I could just go back to my forest, but now that's impossible. I was pulled from my mental complaining by a knock on my door. I sniffed the air. "Yes Jane?" She smiled as she opened the door. "The wives would love to meet you Isa." I sigh softly as I lifted Lupin's head from my lap. All of them were asleep so I would be going by myself. Jane led the way to their room and then left. Sighing I opened the door.

I was met with an intresting sight. There were two women. One was waiting with a smile wile the other glared. The one with the smile greeted me. "Hello Isa! My name is Picia. That's Dora, but she won't be here long." I raised an eyebrow. "She was Caius's wife, but now that he has a mate she has no ties here." Before I could say somthing I was slammed against the wall, cracking it. Dora was holding me by my neck and snarling at me and Picia was calling for the kings. "Enjoy it wile you can little girl, because soon, I'll make you wish you had never been turned!" She was thrown from me then and I fell to the ground.

A very pissed off Alec was crouched protectivly over my wile Cauis held Dora in the air by her neck. Demetri was kneeling infront of me, making sure I was okay. When he determined I was okay he joined Caius in tearing Dora apart, Alec never moved from his protective crouch. Her pieces were gathered and taken away. She would be put back together somewhere far away from Volterra and sent away, only once all her pieces were gone did Alec move from his protective crouch. Now I was surrounded by all three of my mates. I was starting to feel overwelmed. Picia seemed to realise this and shooed them all away so she and I could talk.

"It's overwelming isn't it?" I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. "It was for me too, and I only had one mate." She looked at me. "Isa, you are the first vampire to ever exist that has more than one mate. You are a very special vampire my dear." I began to shake. "I don't want to be special. I just wanna go back to my forest!" Picia held me as I dry sobbed. Soon Jane was there saying that I was needed in the throne room. Once there I was suprised to see how many vampires were gathered, most were the Volturi guard but there were others who were not Volturi there as well. Aro pulled me up to stand infront of everyone before he spoke.

"Dear ones, I would like to present to you, Isa Volturi. Mate to Caius, Alec and Demetri, sister to Jane, Daughter to myself and granddaughter to Marcus. She is our first and only Queen!" The room erupted into cheers. There were a few whispers and odd looks but almost everyone was cheering. I felt alittle better. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We arrived at Peter's about 5 hours after his phone call. He, Char, Alice and I were now on our way to Volterra to see Bella. Peter was exited to see his twin, though it would be alittle odd now. I looked over at Peter when he poked my shoulder. "What?" He grinned. "We're gonna see Belly!" I chuckled. "Yeah we are." He sigh softly. "I miss her." I nodded. "Yeah, me too." He grinned. "Remember your 12th birthday part?" I chuckled. "How could I forget?"

_It was a simple party. Only some close friends and their parents. Of those who were invited there were the Swans, The oldest, an 15 year old by named Zach. The second oldest, a 14 year old girl named Nala, and the youngest, a pair of 12 year old twins, Peter and Isabella, everyone called her Bella. Peter and I were always together, and because they were twins, Bella was always with us. Bella was one of the boys because she was alway with us._

_The party was comming to an end when it happend. All of us kids were in the living room, with our parents lounging about around us, when Bella came up to me. I looked down at her. She was at least a head shorter than me. When I looked down she gave me a brilliant smile and announced, "When We're all grown up, your gonna marry me Jathper." She said with a slight lisp, she had finally lost her last baby teeth, her front ones. _

_I looked at her in suprise and it seemed as if everyone was watching us. She continued to look up at me from under her eyelashes and I couldn't help but grin back. "Well o'course darlin' wouldn't have it any other way!" I exlaimed. And then I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Her face turned deep red and she ran off to her mother. I chuckled softly._

I laughed. "That was my first kiss ever, and hers too." Peter laughed. "Yeah, I wanted to punch you for kissin' her but ya made her happy so I let it slide." I chuckled. "Ya know I woulda married her too if we'd have stayed human? My Alice is the only one I've ever loved more than your sister." I confessed. He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I saw the way ya looked at her. Back then ya two would've been married once she turned 15. Just one more year." I shook my head and sigh. "Yeah, I know." I leaned my head back against the window and sigh. Bella had been the love of my human life.

Alice and I had talked about it often. She didn't mind that I loved Bella. She wasn't even mad when I told her that apart of me would always love that brown eyed girl from my human life. I wondered if I would feel the same way when I saw her again. Probably not, now she would look like a child in my eyes.

***~8~*~8~*~8~*~8~***

Peter, Charlotte, Alice and myself were currently in the throne room. The place was crowded with members of the guard as well as a few stray nomads who had just happened to be visiting at the time. I wondered what was going on but Aro spoke then, and what he said shocked me to the core. "Dear ones, I would like to present to you, Isa Volturi. Mate to Caius, Alec and Demetri, sister to Jane, Daughter to myself and granddaughter to Marcus. She is our first and only Queen!" He announced as he motioned to the young vampire standing infront of him. It was Bella.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was feeding on a mountain lion when my cellphone rang. Growling I opened it. "What?!" I snarled into the speaker. "Easy Edward, I'm calling with news about your mate." I instantly focused all my attention on his words. "Tell me." I demanded. Alistair sigh. "You ain't gonna like it." He warned. I growled. "Just tell me." He sigh again. "She's in Volterra." I snarled softly. "There's more."

I instantly stopped growling. "Go on." I said through gritted teeth. "Aro has just announced her Queen of Volterra." I was shocked. "Why?" I heard him pause and I growled. "He announced that she was mated to not only Caius, but Alec and Demetri. Not only that but she is the bonded sister of Jane, the bonded granddaughter of Marcus and the bonded daughter of Aro." I snarled at that. "She is MINE!" I snapped as I put my fist through a tree. "Well I'm just telling you what Aro announced." I sigh softly. "Thank you Alistair, you have been a great help."

"There's one more thing..." he said slowly. I sigh. "Just spit it out." I growled at him, with this new information I needed a new plan. "The Major Jasper Whitlock, the Captain Peter Whitlock, the Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock and the Major's mate Alice Brandon were also present when Aro made his announcement." I cursed. "Thank you again Alistair." I said quickly and then I snapped my phone shut. So Jasper and Alice were going to try to keep her away from me? I smirked. I knew exactly who to go to.

I snapped open my phone and punched in her number. "Hola, ¿puedo preguntar quién me llama?" She said in her silky accented voice. I smirked. "It's Edward Cullen." I heard her gasp. "How may I help you dear?" I smirked. "What if I told you that I could help you get your revenge on the Major and his little coven." I heard her hiss. "Come and meet." She said quickly and then rattled off an address. I smirked. "I'll see you soon Maria."

* * *

**Author's Note:** oooohh, Edward and Maria. Dun Dun Dun! sorry this chap was abit short, but now you know alittle about Jasper's past with Bella and Peter. Read and Review please :)

**Translations:** Hola, ¿puedo preguntar quién me llama? - Hello, may I ask who's calling me?

**In the Next Chapter: **Bella, Peter, and Jasper are reunited. Edward and Maria meet face to face. The Cullens are invited to Volterra and find out just how twisted Edward really is. Bella gets into a fight, one of her companions dies.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own Twilight! haha just kidding. SM still owns it. but I do own Simara, Larah, Aecael, Keraera, Evana, Feraer, Tamma, Kobyla and Maleki

**Author's Note:** there will be death in this chapter :(

All animal dialogue will be in _italics_

And translations will be in the ending author's note.

Also, There will be two separate Isa POVs in this chapter.

**Warning:** This story will contain things such as, Rape, underage sex (kinda), torture, bondage, blood play, bestiality (kinda), Underage/of age sex (ie Bella and Caius) and more, you have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Family Reunion and A Broken Heart**

**Isa POV**

As soon as the throne room was cleared of almost all vampires I was tackled to the ground. The sound of growling could be heard as the one who tackled me pulled me into a bone crushing hug. The unknown vampire's scent washed over me and I took a deep breath. He smelled like home. Saddle leather and fresh hay. I looked up into the red eyes of my brother and grinned. "PETER!" I hugged him back for all I was worth. He laughed softly as he buried his face into my hair. "Ya still smell like fresh picked strawberries and freesia." He muttered. I had to laugh at that.

"And ya still smell like Tamma's saddle and fresh hay." He laughed. Tamma had been one of the many horses our family owned. Our parents had given her to Peter on our 10th birthday, I had gotten Kobyla, Tamma's sister. Finally he pulled away and I got a good look at him. He was older physically than me now. Wile I was 14 he was around 20 or 21. I grinned. "Ya got bigger Lil brother." He laughed. "Naw, ya just probably got smaller big sis." We shared a laugh before I heard a throat clearing. I turned to the sound and stopped breathing.

Jasper stood there with a lopsided grin. His honey blonde hair fell in waves down to his eyes. I grinned and launched myself at him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and spun me around as he chuckled softly. "Hey Belly." He greeted once he set me back down. I giggled. "Hey Jazzy." His butterscotch eyes shone with amusement. "Ya haven't changed a bit." I grinned. "And you've changed a lot." He snorted. "I know." I pressed my nose to his shoulder and sniffed. I felt him sniff my hair the same as Peter had done and I giggled.

"Ya smell like your mama's fresh apple pie and your papa's cherry pipe tobacco." I said with a grin once I had pulled away. He chuckled. "And Pete was right, ya still smell like fresh picked strawberries and freesia." I giggled softly and was about to reply when I heard another throat being cleared. When I turned to the sound I saw a golden eyed pixie vampire and a red-eyed blonde female. The pixie grinned at me, "Hi, I'm Alice, Jasper's mate."

"And I'm Charlotte, Peter's mate." The blonde said. I grinned and turned back to look at Jasper and Peter. "Y'all have mates?! Jazz, Pete that's great!" I gave Jasper a tight hug as I spoke. I then ran back over to my brother and pulled him into a hug as well, giggling the entire time.

I ran over and pulled the pixie vampire, Alice, into a tight hug, and then the blonde, Charlotte, into a just as tight hug and I giggled. "Welcome to our happy, albeit slightly crazy family!" Charlotte chuckled while Alice let out a hyper giggle. _Isa? who are the newcomers?_ I looked up and grinned as Neti padded into the throne room with Alainn and Lupin flanking her. Kett was curled up on top of Alainn's head, though as soon as he saw me he scurried up my side and onto my shoulder, and Rina was standing on Neti's back.

"Neti, Alainn, Lupin, Kett, Rina, this is my brother by blood Peter, his best friend, and mine from my human life, Jasper, Peter's mate Charlotte, and Jasper's mate Alice." I introduced. "Jazz, Pete, Char, Ali, this is Neti, Alainn, Lupin, Kett, and Rina, they've been my companions for a very long time." I explained. Peter grinned and waved while the others simply looked at me as if I had grown another head. I giggled.

"One of my gifts is that I can speak to animals." I explained as I began to pet Kett's head. "Speaking of gifts." Cre- I mean Aro, began. "We need to get Eleazar here to read the rest of our Isa's gifts." Jasper looked up at him. "Accually sir, we are here to warn you about one of my ex-coven mate. I would like to request you call in all of the Cullens if you could. It would be best if they were here when we explain what we know." Aro held out his hand and Jasper took it without a second thought.

Aro's face contorted into one of anger and when he opened his eyes they held a murderous glint in them. "Felix! Jane! Alec! Demetri" He snapped. They were at attention immediatly. "Go to Forks, Washington and bring the Cullens back to me." He commanded. "Unharmed." He added as an afterthought. I whimpered softly at the thought of not one, but two of my three mates leaving for any amount of time. I had been told about the pain of the mating pull when mates are away from eachother.

I was instantly wrapped in the arms of both Alec and Demetri. "Silenzio, il mio piccolo compagno di bruti. Ci torneremo presto." Alec cooed at me. "Sì, non saremo andati lungo lo prometto." Demetri added with a slight nod. They each gave my cheek a kiss and then they were gone. I didn't have enough time to miss them because as soon as their arms left me, I was wrapped up in another pair of arms. I looked up and smiled at my eldest mate, Caius. He smiled back and kissed the top of my head. I could already feel the pull of the mate bond and I whimpered.

Caius' arms tightened and I instincually inhaled his scent. He smelled like apple blossoms, vanilla, and a fresh spring morning. I instantly felt more relaxed and the pain of the mate bond lessened. "Non preoccupatevi mio amico. Essi torneranno presto." He promised. I nodded and gave a light smile. "Hey Isa! Wanna go shopping?" I looked up at Alice in horror.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I dropped the body of the rapist in a garbage can and set it on fire, the small group of vampires I had brought with me stood behind me as I did this. It felt good to be able to hunt humans and not have to worry about Carlisle finding me. I quickly made my way through the small town and to the address that Maria had given me. I didn't bother knocking, I knew she could both hear, and scent me. I walked right in and followed her scent into the living room of the abandoned house, the others followed behind me silently. Maria greeted me and my coven, yes coven, with a grin.

"Ahh, Edward, así que amable de su parte para mostrar, yo tenía miedo de que hubiera cambiado de opinión." I chuckled softly. "Yo nunca cambiar de opinión acerca de esto. Simplemente me detuve a comer antes de venir aquí. Y yo preferiría si hablamos en Inglés por favor." I replied politly. She chuckled. "Oh, very well. You said that you and your new coven could give me the chance to get my revenge on the Major and his coven. How?" I smirked.

"Straight to the point, I like it." I complimented. "The Major and his coven, along with the Volturi, are keeping me from my mate. I, along with my coven and a few allies I have made throughout my years, are going to attack. With your experiance, we would win. When we do win, I will let you do what you wish with the Major and his coven, if they are not killed in battle that is." She snorted. "And what makes you think you'll win? I have tried numorus times to destroy them. If an army of thousands can't take them down, what makes you think that you, your coven, and your allies can?" She demanded.

I chuckled. "Because, we all have gifts, at least my coven does. I can read minds. Simara here," I motioned to the dark haired vampire to my left, "Is a physical shield, noone can get through it, unfortunatly it does not block other gifts." I explained. "Larah is an elemental, she can influence the element of earth." I continued, pointing to the fair haired vampire to my right. "Aecael here," I moved aside to reveal the rest of my coven and pointed to the native american man, "He can turn invisable. Very usefull, not only in the battle field, but also for infiltraiting the other side." I said with a smirk.

"Keraera is a siren, her sister Evana is a succubus and their brother Feraer is an Incubus." I said, motioning to the trio of Egyptian siblings. "And finally there is Fira and her mate Maleki, Fira is an illusionist and Maleki's gift is the same as Chelsea Volturi, though not nearly as strong, unfortunatly." I finished with a smirk as I looked at Maria. "So what do you say? Do we have an agreement?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smirked. "Yes, I believe we do."

* * *

**3rd Person POV in Forks**

The Cullen clan was slowly shrinking. First Jasper and Alice leaves to visit Peter and Charlotte, and then Edward leaves for reasons he wouldn't explain to the family, ie going to visit Maria and returning to his coven. Now there was only Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle was the first to hear the Volturi coming. He shot out of his study and out the door to greet them, he was followed quickly by his remaining coven mates. Alec, Demetri, Jane and Felix stood facing the Cullen house, Jane looked bored, Alec and Demetri looked like they were in pain, because of being so far from their mate. Felix looked just as bored as Jane.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle greeted politely. Jane rolled her ruby eyes. "You and your coven have been summoned to Volterra, we are here to escort you." She said simply, her tone daring any of them to disagree. Carlisle sigh. "Do you know why?" He questioned. Jane growled in annoyance, she hated seeing her brother in so much pain and she wanted to get back to her new sister, Isa. "Yes, it has to do with your first made, Edward." She snapped.

Carlisle looked suprised but didn't argue as he and his coven were ushered away from their home and to the airport, where they would be taking the Volturi private plane. Carlisle wondered why he and his coven would be summoned to Volterra because of Edward. To Carlisle, Edward was as close to a perfect vampire as it got, little did he know his golden boy was a sadistic, twisted monster, but he would soon find out. Alec and Demetri both sigh in relief the closer they got to Volterra, and their mate.

**Isa POV**

I was waiting in the throne room nervously. Caius held me still in his lap. I hadn't left his side since Alec and Demetri left, the pain in my chest would be too much. I could smell my other two mates now. Burning wood and fresh cut grass, that was Alec, he always had a smoky kind of scent. Demetri smelled like the beach, salt water and summer air. I was practically bouncing in Caius' lap as the doors opened and my mates walked in with Jane, Felix, and four unfamiliar vampires.

Wile Alec and Demetri were gone and had desided to embrace the mate bond I had to all three of my mates. Although it kind of just happened on it's own anyways, it was instinct. As soon as I saw them I shot off Caius' lap and ran full speed into Alec's waiting arms. I felt Demetri hug me from behind and I felt whole for the first time since they had left. I heard Aro clear his throat and I rolled my eyes, he couldn't give me 5 minutes to enjoy the fact my mates were back? I huffed and pulled away from the two. Luckily Caius was waiting for me and I returned to my spot on his lap.

I looked over the unfamiliar vampires. The blonde woman was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. The male beside her reminded me of Felix, but cuter. The blonde male was obviously the leader of the coven. And the dark haired woman beside him was probably his second in command. She had a very motherly look to her. The blonde male spoke then. "Aro, might I ask why we have been summoned? I understand that this has somthing to do with Edwa-" He was cut off by several growls, the loudest comming from Caius, Alec and Demetri. Suprisingly Marcus was also growling. It was the first time I'd seen him show any emotion other than sadness.

The leader paused and looked around nervously. "Forgive them Carlisle, Edward is a touchy topic for many of the vampires in this room." Aro explained. The leader, Carlisle, nodded. "I'm afraid that I am confused, though. Had he done anything wrong?" Aro sigh and looked at me. I simply nodded my head. "Do you see the young vampire sitting on my brother's lap?" He asked, motioning to me. Carlisle eyed me and nodded. "Yes." He replied simply.

"Her name is Isa. She is Caius' mate, Alec's mate, and Demetri's mate. She is also Peter's sister by blood, Marcus' bonded granddaughter, my bonded daughter, and Jane's bonded sister. She was made 40 years ago by a human drinking vampire who intended to drain her, but instead left her to change and wake by herself. I looked into her memories. The vampire that changed her was your Edward." Carlisle looked horrified at this information.

"Are.. are you sure it was him?" Aro simply nodded. "I'm afraid so Carlisle." Carlisle was about to say somthing when Neti padded in. _Hey Isa, Lupin Rina and I were wondering if-_ she didn't get to finish her sentance. The big male was on her in a flash and was draining her. My screams echoed through the castle as I leaped off my mate's lap and launched myself at the male. Alainn, Lupin, Kett, and Rina all rushed in at the sound of my screams, but I paid them no mind. My focus was on the male infront of me.

I snarled at him and attacked. I felt his teeth sink into my arm as we battled. In the end, however, I came out the winner. I held his head in my hand as I stood up straight. His venom was dripping down my chin from when I had used my teeth to pull his head off. The blonde female was screaming at me as Carlisle and the other female held her back. I crouched low, ready for another fight, when I heard Lupin's voice. _I-Isa.. It's Neti.. I think she's.. I.._ his voice was broken and I was at Neti's side in an instant, not caring if the others were putting that brute back together.

Lupin, Rina, Kett and Alainn were circled protectivly around her body as I knelt down. I couldn't hear a heart beat, and she wasn't breathing. She had gone compleatly still. I could feel the pricking of venom tears that couldn't fall as I wrapped my arms around her neck and dry sobbed into her neck fur. I felt my neck get warmer and I felt somthing wet against my cheek. Kett had crawled onto my shoulder and was nuzzling me lightly. I felt Lupin nuzzle my other shoulder and I turned and burried my face into his chest fur. _Hush now Isa, it's okay, it's gonna be okay._ I heard Alainn murmur from somwhere behind me.

I turned to face her. "NO! It's NOT okay!" I screamed. "I promised her mother I would take care of her, and now she's dead!" My voice broke and I curled into a ball and sobbed. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me and it was only then that I realised I was shaking. I cluched the dark fabric of one of my mate's shirts. I wasn't sure which one, and at the moment, I didn't care. I felt my dead heart breaking as the sight of Neti laying dead on the floor continued to play in my head.

I heard Jasper's sobs and a small part of my brain noted it was because he could feel my pain, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Bella! Bella! ISA PLEASE!" I heard him sob. "She's dead. She's dead." I whimpered. Over and over. I wanted to kill the male that did this, I wanted him to know the pain I felt. That was my last thought before my sight went black and I drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh I think I just died alittle bit writing that. D: And I left you with a cliffy. I know I'm evil. Do you want to kill Emmett right now? I know I know, He should be the good guy blah blah. Do you think Isa should kill him or forgive him? And what about Edward's coven? You know what to do. Read and Review.

**Translations:**

Ahh, Edward, así que amable de su parte para mostrar, yo tenía miedo de que hubiera cambiado de opinión. - Ahh, Edward, so nice of you to show up, I was afraid you had changed your mind.

Yo nunca cambiar de opinión acerca de esto. Simplemente me detuve a comer antes de venir aquí. Y yo preferiría si hablamos en Inglés por favor. - I would never change my mind about this. I simply stopped to feed before coming here. And I would much prefer if we spoke in English please.

Silenzio, il mio piccolo compagno di bruti. Ci torneremo presto. - Hush, my little wildling mate. We will be back soon.

Sì, non saremo andati lungo lo prometto. - Yes, we will not be gone long I promise.

Non preoccupatevi mio amico. Essi torneranno presto. - Don't worry mate of mine. They will be back soon.

**In the Next Chapter: **Isa deals with Neti's death. Emmett is confronted about his attack on Neti. We get a small peak into the minds of some of the other characters.


	6. New Beta and Communities

**Author's Note.**

Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Another author's note. Just letting you know the reason that I have yet to post the new chapter is I am currently working on getting a beta for it. Once I do, I'll get the chapter beta'd and then I'll post it. :)

And also, just wanted to let you know that A Singer's Song has been added to 2 Communities; A Triple Threat and Poppers. I am so honored to have my story be part of a community, so thank you :)


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, but I do own the animals and Edward's new coven.

**Author's Note: **Peter's "Yoda" Voices' dialogue will be in **bold, **_Italics,_ and_ **bold and italics.**_ All thoughts will be Underlined.  
The POVs in this chapter will be a bit shorter, but there will be more of them.

Also, for those of you who want a visual, I have posted links in my profile to pictures of; Bella, Kett, Rina, Lupin, Alainn, and Neti.

**Personal Note: **Sorry I haven't been around guys! I've been having a rough time in RL, first my computer crashed, then my Grandma died. I lost my inspiration for this story for a long time, but I think I've got it back now. I'm really unsure about this chapter, but it's more of a filler than anything, to get the juices flowing again. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Prepare for the Worst**

**Peter's POV**

I watched my little sis as she slept with her companions by her side. It was weird to see a vampire sleeping. Even weirder when she had two wolves on either side of her, a black fox curled up on her chest, and a Canadian lynx curled up on her shoulder. I had already thanked Jasper several times for putting her to sleep. Her pain had been so strong, when it hit Jasper, he couldn't stop his gift from projecting it throughout the entire castle.

I had to admit, it was good seeing Bella again, even if she was still 14. That thought made my venom boil, how dare Edward take my sister away from me. When my voices first told me what happened not even Char could calm me down. I had blacked out. When I had finally came back around I had destroyed half of the forest that surrounded our home.

**Hey Petey, don't you have somewhere to be?** _Yeah, and don't you have a vampire to beat the shit out of?_ I rolled my eyes at my voices and started towards the game room. That big lug had killed someone that my sister had cared about deeply, and he would have to answer to me now. Jasper had told me earlier to hear the other male out before killing him, but I wasn't too sure I could do that.

With that thought in mind I crashed through the doors and threw the male named Emmett against the nearest wall, trapping him there with my hand wrapped around his neck. "You better explain, and explain quickly, why you though it was a good idea to kill one of my sister's friends?" I growled. His golden eyes widened as he gripped my wrist, no doubt he was surprised at my strength.

"Peter..." I heard my sire's voice say my name in a warning tone, but I was pissed. "Talk." I growled. The male struggled for a moment before going limp. "I just reacted." he muttered. I was pulled away from him by Jasper and the male continued, "I was mauled by a black bear in my human life. That's why I'm a vampire now. When I saw that bear, I just acted on instinct. I didn't realize that it was someone's pet." He finished.

I growled loudly. "She wasn't Isa's pet! She was her family." I snapped. I felt myself calm down and I growled at Jasper. "Sorry man, but you need it." He muttered. I glared at Emmett, "I'll let Isa deal with you." I spat. I turned to Charlotte and held out my hand, "C'mon darlin', lets hunt."

* * *

** Isa's POV**

I knew it was selfish to hope that I was dead. The nothingness in which I was floating sure seemed that way. It was peaceful. I couldn't feel the pain that came with Neti's death. When I watched that giant male kill my Neti it felt like someone punched a hole in my chest. I wanted to die with her. But then I remembered my other companions, Kett, Lupin, Alainn, and Rina. They needed me, and I needed them.

I also remembered my mates, Alec, Caius and Demetri. I couldn't let my pain affect them. I could feel myself leaving the blissful nothingness. As much as I wanted to stay in that state, I knew that I needed to come back to the waking world. My companions needed me, and I needed my mates.

My eyes finally fluttered open in the same moment I sat up. I was met with the sight of three sets of worried red eyes. I was aware of the feeling of something falling into my lap. I looked down and realized that Kett had been lying on my chest. When I had sat up he fell. "Oh, I'm sorry Kett." I said softly. He didn't reply, simply looked at me with tired, sorrowful eyes.

My mates were by my side in an instant, each of them cooing over me, asking how I was. Surprisingly I wasn't in that much pain. With the rest of my companions and my mates so close, the sorrow that I felt over my Neti's death wasn't as strong as I had thought. "I'm fine." I assured them all. Caius was the first to answer, "We were so worried." Demetri and Alec nodded in agreement. I smiled and pulled all three in for a hug. "Don't be. As long as I have you guys, and the others, I'll be fine." I said honestly.

I received a kiss from each of my mates. "You're eyes are black, love." Demetri purred. I sigh softly, I hadn't fed since I'd arrived, but I wasn't really in the mood to hunt. "I don't think I can." I muttered. The three shared a look before pulling me from the bed. "Come, my little wildling, let your mates show you how to truly hunt." With those words we took off through the halls, out the door, and deep into the forest.

We came to a stop as the wind blew a mouthwatering scent in our direction. Letting my instincts take over I followed the scents. There were 6 of them total, all men. I didn't even stop to notice anything else as I pounced on the closest one. My teeth sank into his neck and I was rewarded with the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. I was vaguely aware of my mates feasting on the other men, but I was too caught up with my meal to care. I would never hunt animals again.

* * *

** Dora's POV**

How dare that little trap take my man. Caius was mine. I should be the one everyone calls queen, not her. Not that child. I should have killed her when I had my hand wrapped around her slender little neck. But I wouldn't worry about that now. My old friend Maria called me. She had a plan, and an army. I would have my Caius back, and that little whore would be out of my hair for good.

I had known Maria for a long time before I met Caius. She was my oldest friend. I was the reason the brothers didn't kill her after the southern wars. She owed me, and now I would collect on her debt. She had told me that a male named Edward, who was the little bitch's maker, wanted her back. He had created a coven of gifted vampires, and was adding to it. Soon they would have enough to overthrow the Volturi.

I had made Maria promise that if I helped, Caius would be unharmed. I wouldn't help her if I couldn't have my mate back. She agreed quickly, and everything was set. I felt an evil grin spread across my face as I raced to meet her and this Edward person. Bella would pay for taking what was rightfully mine.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I was elated when Isa came into our lives. She was just what this coven needed. Marcus showed me the bonds she was already making with the guard. The fact that she was Caius, Alec, and Demetri's mate only made me happier. I looked at young Isa as my daughter, which is why I had called this meeting while she slept.

"I have some very troubling news." I announced. "After we put Dora back together, I got something from her mind." I looked at Isa's mates, "You three aren't going to like this." I warned. Caius ground his teeth together, "Just get on with it brother, I would like to be at my mate's side when she wakes." He snapped. I sigh softly and rubbed my temple.

"She's planning on going to Maria." I said. "She wants Isa dead." I flinched as my brothers' growls vibrated off the walls of my study. "I knew we should have killed her!" Alec growled. His anger was palpable. "Yes well, there is nothing we can do about it now Alec. And besides, Maria wouldn't dare rise against us." I assured him.

Caius stood abruptly and growled, "I'm going to my mate's side now." I nodded and dismissed them; I knew that they would all need time to process what I had told them. Not soon after I heard them leave, taking Isa with them to hunt. I turned to Marcus. "What are we going to do brother?" His lifeless eyes looked up at me.

"We need to prepare for war." He rasped. I opened my mouth to assure him it wouldn't come to that but he cut me off, "We must prepare for the worst. Gather as many allies as we can. You may believe that Maria wouldn't rise against us, but I am not so sure." His ruby eyes hardened, "We must keep our Isa safe."

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I was more than happy to house Edward and his new coven, as well as help him build an army. I would finally get my revenge on the Major for killing my sisters, and leaving me. He was the reason I lost the southern wars. I would kill his captain and the captain's mate first. Then the Major's mate. I wouldn't kill Jasper though. No that would be too easy.

I shook my thoughts away as I entered Edward's quarters. "Edward querido, nos estará esperando compañía pronto." I purred. He looked up at me and raised a brow. "An old friend of mine, Dora, has agreed to help us." He sat up and looked at me, "Caius' wife?" I shook my head. "Not anymore. But I made her a deal. If she helps us, she can have Caius." I said with a smirk.

He ran his fingers through that sexy bronze hair of his and smirked, "Good. Now we have someone who knows the inner workings of the castle. She will be a valuable asset. You've done well." He stood from the bed and pulled me to him. His nose skimmed over my jawline and a soft purr burst from my chest. He chuckled softly, "You shall be greatly rewarded pet." He purred.

I had to fight myself not to laugh. Edward only thought he had control. And I let him think as much too. I tolerated him calling me pet. But he didn't know that I was in control. He though that he was the one using my body. He didn't know that sex was my biggest weapon. It was how I kept the Major with me for so long. No, Edward had no idea who was truly in control.

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

Isa was like a breath of fresh air for me. For a long time, ever since my Didyme's death, I have felt nothing but pain and sorrow. But the moment I saw that wildling of a vampire walk through those doors with her animal companions by her side, I began to feel again.

When I noticed the familial bonds between Isa and myself, I felt hope. Hope that perhaps I could know happiness again. In the short time she's been here, I've come to love my granddaughter more than life itself. I felt a need to protect her. When Aro announced that Dora was planning on going to Maria, my venom boiled with anger. It was refreshing to feel again.

I told Aro that we needed to prepare for a war. I knew that Maria was smart. But I also knew she was loyal. She was in Dora's debt, and no doubt Dora was ready to cash that in. Maria was the kind of vampire who would do anything to repay a debt, even if she knew better. Even so, I couldn't help but feel we were missing a major piece of information. Whatever that was, we would need to figure it out, and soon, before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So you've gotten a look into the minds of some of the other characters. The story is also progressing a bit. Anyways you know what to do R&R. Tell me what you think.

Also, this chapter was beta'd by the lovely Mrs. Felix Volturi

**Translations: **Edward querido, nos estará esperando compañía pronto.- Edward darling, we will be expecting company soon.


End file.
